The Choice
by Rookie9
Summary: Gwen has to decide which is more important, Her powers or the ones she loves. She also has to decide between Kevin and someone else, someone more like her...
1. Chapter 1

All riiiight! This is my first ever Ben 10 fanfic! Hope y'all like it. :D  
**WARNING: Rookie9 writes dramatic fics with cliff hangers which can drive some people crazy** (Check my story 'Forbidden Love' reviews for proof. :D) **Continue reading at your own risk.  
**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing that involves Ben 10. :(

* * *

I heard a scream and turned in time to see Kevin get pushed off the building. "KEVIN!" I yelled as I ran to the edge of the roof. Kevin was quickly falling. I put a mana platform a story below him. I couldn't put it directly below Kevin, he would go right threw the platform. "Grab it!" I yelled.

Kevin reached out. He just barely grabbed the platform, but he couldn't lift himself up. "Gwen!" He yelled.

I formed a bubble around him.

He let go of the platform. "Alright, bring me back up." He yelled.

I ignored Kevin and lowered the bubble.

Kevin began to protest, wanting to kick some more alien butt.

"Ben's got it under control." I yelled down at him when he reached the ground.

"Gwen, look out!" Ben cried out as Echo Echo.

I turned in time to see SixSix. He pushed me off the building. I held my arms out.

"Gwen! Make a bubble." Kevin yelled.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back, but it was no use. My powers weren't working. I screamed as I realized this was it. There was no way I could survive falling fifty stories. Ben couldn't help, he was distracted with SixSix. Kevin, well he can try to catch me, but I was falling to fast. The impact would kill me and hurt Kevin. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Something grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"You ok?" A soft deep voice asked me.

I could only nodded as slowly we began to descend.

"Gwen." Kevin called out as he ran over to me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close. "I thought I had lost you." He whispered.

I was shaking slightly. I never was fond of almost dying. "My powers, they just stopped working." I said as I leaned my head on Kevin's broad chest.

"This was why you couldn't save yourself." A voice said from behind me. It was the same soft deep voice I heard when I was being rescued.

I turned and almost gasped when I saw the guy. He had short curly red hair and sapphire eyes. He was tall and very well built. I felt my throat close up.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked.

"Ah, good question Kevin Ethan Levin. I am Landon Wells."

"What? How do you know my name?" Kevin demanded to know.

"Another good question, but let's wait for Ben. He'll be here in a second."

"Guys, you left me to deal with SixSix all by myself." Ben complained as he came out of the building.

"Gwen said you could handle it." Kevin replied.

Ben puffed out his chest. "Of course I could handle it. I am Ben Tennyson. I saved the-"

"Whole entire universe. I know, I know. I was there, remember?"

Ben ignored Kevin and studied Landon. "Who-"

"Am I? I am Landon Wells." Landon answered before Ben could finish his sentence.

I felt faint, I could barely breath. I took a step back and bumped into Kevin.

Kevin placed his hands on my arms. "Are you ok Gwen?"

"Can't breath." I whispered.

"Oh yes, of course. How could I forget?" Landon said mostly to himself. He took a step closer to me and placed his hand on my cheek.

My eyes widened as a spark of electricity appeared briefly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kevin snapped.

Landon smiled. He then pulled something off my cheek. He held it up so I could see it.

It looked like a strip of tape. My throat began to relax and I found my voice again. "What is that?"

"It's a neutralizer. SixSix put it on you when he pushed you."

"So it neutralized her powers? How come she couldn't breath?" Kevin asked.

Landon was staring at me. "Yes it neutralizers powers, but you see this is a special neutralizer."

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"It neutralizes Anodite powers."

* * *

Ooook, so this chapter is shorter than I usually write, but I had to leave it there. :D Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, things are gonna get interesting. :D Maybe. :D Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING at all except my laptop, and my brain, and the few brain cells I have left… But that's all. :D

* * *

"How did you know I'm an Anodite?" I asked Landon.

Landon smiled. "Because I to am an Anodite."

Kevin frowned. "I don't believe it."

"We shouldn't talk here." Landon snapped his fingers.

"What? How did we get here?" Ben asked.

We were in Kevin's garage, his car was right next to him.

I took a step toward Landon, mesmerized. "So you really are like me." I said softly.

Landon looked me straight in the eye. "More than you will ever know." He replied just as softly.

Kevin came up beside me. "What do you want?" He growled at Landon.

Landon didn't look at Kevin. He kept his eyes on me. "We need to talk, alone. Is that ok?"

I nodded. "That's fine."

"No it's not."

I turned to Kevin and frowned. "Yes it is."

Kevin glared at me. "We don't even know who he is Gwen."

"So? I can take care of myself Kevin." I shot back.

"Is that so? Then why do I always have to save you?"

"You save me?" I poked Kevin in the chest. "It's the other way around."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben place his hand on his forehead. "Not again." He muttered.

"You don't save me. I can take care of myself." Kevin growled.

"And I can take care of myself." I replied.

"Hard to believe they're going out, huh?" Ben asked Landon.

Kevin and I glared at Ben. "Shut up." We both snapped.

Ben was now angry. "Why don't you two shut up? I'm sick of hearing you guys fight."

"Deal with it. I'm sick of hearing your voice, but I have to put up with it."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't be rude Kevin."

"I'll be rude as much as I want." Kevin snapped.

"Hmph." I turned my back on Kevin. I smiled up at Landon. "Ignore Kevin. Let's go somewhere where we can talk."

Landon nodded. He snapped his fingers.

I looked around, we were in the woods. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Landon, Gwen, I have been waiting for you." A voice said softly.

I turned in surprise. "Grandma Verdona!" I exclaimed. I ran up to her and gave her a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

Grandma Verdona smiled warmly at me. "It's time Gwen."

I stared blankly at her. "Time for what?"

"You to decide your fate." Grandma Verdona replied simply.

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Landon took a step towards me. "Every Anodite not born in Anodyne must make this choice. It is our turn to make it." Landon said softly. He placed his hand on my elbow.

"What choice?"

"You have to come to Anodyne, or you will lose your powers forever." Grandma Verdona told me.

I let out a small gasp. That couldn't be true, could it? I could not lose my powers, but I couldn't go to Anodyne. I just couldn't. "No, Grandma Verdona, is there some other way to keep my powers?" I whispered.

"That's where I come in. I want to stay here to, but I don't want to lose my powers." Landon replied.

I felt a little bit of hope. "So there is a way to stay on Earth and keep my powers?" I asked hopefully.

Grandma Verdona let out a long sigh. "Yes Child, but you will not like it."

"I'll do it, whatever it is. As long as I can stay here with my friends and family." And Kevin. I do not want to leave Kevin. I don't think I could take that.

Grandma Verdona looked at me long and hard. "I will give you a week to decide." She said slowly.

I already knew whatever it was I would do it. I couldn't go to Anodyne, but I couldn't lose my powers. If I lost my powers I wouldn't be able to help Ben and Kevin. If I couldn't help them I would be worried sick never knowing if they were ok or not. "Tell me, what do I have to do?"

Grandma Verdona looked me in the eyes. "You have to," She paused for a moment. "Find another Anodite who wants to stay on Earth."

"Which is me." Landon added.

There was more to it than that. I could sense it. I also sensed I would not like what I was about to hear. "What else?"

There was a long silence. "You have to marry him." Grandma Verdona finally said.

* * *

Teehee. This was a big cliffy. :D Now I need y'alls help. I love writing, but I'm not motivated. So hit that little review button and motivate me! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Alriiiiight, it's time for chapter three! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. :(

* * *

I felt the blood drain from my face. I had to marry Landon? I must have heard wrong. "I have to do what?"

"Marry me." Landon said quietly.

I took several steps away from them. "I'm only sixteen. I'm to young to get married."

"That's why you date a year. Then get engaged. You will get married at eighteen." Grandma Verdona explained.

I shook my head. I couldn't agree to that. "No, I won't do it." I said shakily.

"You have to marry me. If you don't I'll lose my powers." Landon pleaded.

"Than go to Anodyne." I replied.

"Gwen, do you really want to lose your powers?" Grandma Verdona cut in.

I shook my head slowly. "Of course not, but I have a boyfriend."

"And do you think he would still be your boyfriend if you didn't have your powers?" Landon asked.

My mouth dropped open. I could not believe he asked that. "Of course he would still be my boyfriend."

"But things would be different. You couldn't go with him and Ben when they go off on a mission. Do you think you could make your relationship work?" Grandma Verdona asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, Julie and Ben are together."

"But Julie has Ship, and she also has tennis. What would you do when the guys are gone? You've spent all your time with them and studying magic, without your powers you will lose them both."

"Plus Kevin likes power. Do you really think if you were weak he would feel the same way about you?" Landon added.

I was speechless. They had a good point. If I didn't have my powers I probably wouldn't have a life. I slowly turned to look at Grandma Verdona. "Is there any other way?" I whispered.

Grandma Verdona shook her head. "There is no other way. It's for the best Gwen. You will have your powers. You can still fight the bad guys, and Ben and Kevin will still be your friends."

I took a deep breath. My head was spinning and I felt faint. "Can I have two weeks to decide?" I asked weakly.

Grandma Verdona shook her head. "I'm sorry Gwen. You can only have a week. Oh, and one more thing," Grandma Verdona took a step closer to me. "You can't tell anyone about this conversation. If you do, your powers are gone."

My eyes widened. "So, if I broke up with Kevin..." I let my voice trail off.

"You can not tell him why." Grandma Verdona finished softly.

I looked down. "I-I need time to think."

Grandma Verdona nodded.

When I looked back up I discovered I was in my room. I went to my bed, curled up, and began to cry.

* * *

I walked into Kevin's Garage. It had been a couple of days since my conversation with Landon and Grandma Verdona. Kevin was under his car. "Kevin?" I said softly.

Kevin jerked. "Ow." He mumbled. He quickly rolled out from under the car. There was a red spot on his forehead. Kevin jumped up and was beside me in an instant. "Where were you? I've been calling you all weekend. And why did you talk to Ben, but not me?" Kevin asked gruffly.

I knew he was mad at me, but I could also tell he had been worried. "Sorry I worried you." I said softly.

"Don't do it again." Kevin stared at me closely. "Why are your eyes so red?"

I looked down. I couldn't tell him I had been crying all weekend.

Kevin placed his thumb under my chin and lifted my head up until I was staring into his obsidian eyes. Kevin leaned in and gently kissed me. "What's wrong Gwen?" He asked when he pulled away slightly.

I was breathless. Kevin didn't kiss me much, but when he did I was always left breathless. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. "Can we talk?" I asked slowly.

An amused smile formed on Kevin's lips. "Sure. What about?"

"About us." I said softly.

I knew Kevin sensed something was wrong. He removed his hand from my chin. "What about us?" He asked frowning deeply.

Everything within me wanted to tell him how I felt about him. That I cared about him so much, but instead I said, "I think we should break up."

* * *

Tsk tsk tsk. She went through with it. Who would have thought? Certainly not me. 0:) I was really motivated, which is why I wrote this chapter so quickly. :D R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Wheeeee. What do you guys think? Are the characters in character enough? TELL ME. :D Disclaimer: Me no own Ben 10. :(

* * *

The pained look on Kevin's face told me all. He cared about me. He didn't express his feelings for me much, but I now knew without a doubt he cared. "I'm sorry Kevin." I whispered trying to hold the tears in.

The walls went up. Kevin's pained look turned to one of anger. "Why? Are you ashamed of me? Do you think you're to good for me?" He snapped.

His angry words hurt, but I knew it was a defense mechanism. "No, of course not Kevin. You're a great guy." I quickly said.

"But not good enough for you."

I bit my lip. I was about to cry. "It's not you, it's me." I whispered.

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Why are you breaking up with me?"

I looked away from his penetrating glare. "It's for the best." Was all I could say.

"I don't believe you."

I looked up. "What?" I asked in surprise.

"I'll ask again ,why do you want to break up? Tell the truth."

I was silent for a while. I couldn't tell Kevin the real reason. "There's someone else." I blurted out. The hurt look on Kevin's face made my eyes fill, but I wouldn't let the tears out.

Kevin turned his back to me.

"Kevin," I reached out, but didn't touch him.

"I understand. I was just your boyfriend until someone better came along, right?" Kevin said gruffly.

My heart was breaking. I wanted to grab his arm and tell him there was no one better then him. I wanted to kiss him and whisper that I was never going to break up with him. Instead I looked down. "Kevin, please understand. I have no choice." I whispered.

Kevin spun around. His eyes were on fire. "I don't believe you Gwen. No one can force you to break up with me. The only one who decides is you."

"If you only knew." I whispered.

"Tell me."

I shook my head. "I can't."

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Yes you can."

I reached out. My fingers barely touched his cheek. "Do you trust me?" I asked softly.

Kevin's look went straight to my heart. "Yes."

"Then trust me when I tell you I have to break up with you."

Kevin let out a long sigh. "Don't leave me Gwen." He said softly.

A single tear broke free. It slowly ran down my cheek. "I have to, but we can still be friends."

Kevin pulled his head back so I was no longer touching him. The pain in his eyes were clear as day. "I can't Gwen. I can't be around you knowing you're with someone else."

"Kevin... Please..." I said hoarsely. I couldn't lose his friendship, it would be to much for me.

Kevin's face hardened. "You have to do what you have to do. Well I have to do what I have to do." Kevin leaned in and kissed my forehead. "It was nice while it lasted." He whispered. Then he turned and walked away.

I stood there for a full minute. I was stunned. I never realized how much Kevin cared about me. I felt like half my heart had been ripped out. The tears began to fall as I walked home. I felt like I had done the right thing, but at the same time I felt like I had made a huge mistake. That's when it hit me. I smiled a humorless smile. My fear had caused me to make what I fear most happen. I lost someone I cared for deeply. And it was all my fault.

* * *

So sad. :( Read and review pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo the last chapter was sad. :( This chapter should be happier, maybe...I'm not really sure... :D Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.

* * *

"Gwen, I thought you weren't coming."

I turned around and saw Ben. "Ben?" I should have figured he would be at Mr. Smoothies. It was his favorite place after all.

"Kevin said you weren't coming. So did you guys kick any alien butt while I was gone?" Ben asked.

Ben had gone off on vacation Friday, the day after I met Landon. He had just gotten home yesterday. "No, I didn't see a single alien while you were gone."

Ben grabbed my arm. "That's weird. Well come on. Kevin's waiting." He said as he pulled me.

I jerked my arm away from him. "Ben, there's something you need to know."

"Can you tell me later? We have to go." Ben said impatiently.

I wasn't sure where they were going, but I couldn't go. I was waiting for Landon. "I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I mean I'm not going." I said slowly.

"Ben, let's go." Kevin said as he walked toward Ben. He stopped when he saw me. "Gwen." Was all he said.

My heart melted when he said my name. "Hello Kevin." I said softly.

Ben turned to Kevin. "Gwen says she's not going." He stated.

Kevin just stared at me.

I knew I should have looked away, but I was lost in his obsidian eyes.

"Gwen, Kevin? Hello?" Ben waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of the trance I was in. "Huh?"

"Are we going?"

"You guys are, but I think it would be best if I didn't go on any missions for a little while." I said quietly.

"What? We need you."

I looked at Ben in surprise. "Where's that cocky attitude of yours?"

Ben grinned. "Fine, Kevin needs you, I don't. I can take care of myself."

"I don't need nobody. I can take care of myself. Always have, always will." Kevin snapped. "Besides if Gwen came we would just have to look after her." He added.

His words stung, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "Stop trying to act like a tough guy Kevin, you're failing at it." I shot back.

Ben glanced at me, then at Kevin, then back at me. "Am I missing something here?" He asked.

I put my hands on my hips. "You didn't tell him?"

"He's your cousin."

"So?"

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Gwen dumped me for another guy." Kevin stated matter-of-factly.

"What? No way. Gwen wouldn't do that, right Gwen?"

I looked down. I could feel them both looking at me.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." A cheerful voice said.

I turned and saw Landon. He had appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Landon.." I said slowly.

Landon put his arm around my shoulders. He shot a smug look at Kevin. "Ready to go Gwen?"

"Sure." I looked at Ben. "I'll see you later, call if you need me."

Ben nodded. "Alright..."

"Landon, for now on warn me when you do that." I said. We were outside of a café.

"Ok. So do you want to eat before we go meet your grandmother?" Landon asked.

"Sure, whatever."

Landon led me inside. He then ordered for us without asking what I wanted.

I glared at him.

Landon waited until we were eating before he began to talk. "Your grandmother is going to be so happy when she finds out you decided to marry me." Landon began.

I tuned Landon out, hoping he would be quiet. Unfortunately he talked until we finished eating.

Landon glanced at his watch. "Ah, it's almost time to go."

"GWEN!"

I jumped, startled to hear Kevin's voice. I pulled out my Plumber's Badge. "Kevin?"

"We need some help here Gwen. Vilgax, He already has Be-"

Kevin was cut off by a scream.

"Kevin? Kevin?" I waited, but there was no answer.

* * *

Uh-oh. So I was wrong, it's not happy. Oh well. R&R! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. :D Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. :(

* * *

I waited several seconds. "Kevin?" I asked again. When no answer came I put my badge up. I looked at Landon. "We have to go help them." I said dizzily.

Landon looked at me like I was crazy. "We have to go meet your grandmother soon."

I stood up. "I'm going to help my friends."

Landon grabbed my wrist. "No you aren't. If we don't tell Verdona your decision in the next hour we both will lose our powers."

I jerked away from him. "I have time to help them, and if I end up losing my powers then fine. I'm saving them." Before Landon could protest I ran out of the cafe. Kevin's garage was a block away. I ran there hoping the guys had taken Ben's car. I was lucky, they had taken Ben's car. I pulled out the key to Kevin's car. I had made him give it to me after I gotten my license, in case of an emergency. I closed my eyes and concentrated, looking for Ben and Kevin. "Got ya." I whispered.

I parked the car quietly. I stared at the cave for a moment, then checked the time. I had thirty minutes, then my powers were gone. I got out of the car and walked into the cave. A few feet in I cried out. The cave floor had disappeared and I was falling. I didn't fall to far before I made a platform. I sat on the platform for a minute, catching my breath. I finally stood up. I held out my hand. A ball of pink appeared, creating light. I looked down, but could not see the bottom. I closed my eyes for a moment. they were down there.

I would normally make stairs and walk, but I didn't have time. I held both arms out. I made a slide, with walls, that twisted down to the bottom of the cave. I took a deep breath, then jumped. I had to place my hands on the walls as I slid down so I wouldn't go to fast. My adrenaline was pumping by the time I reached the bottom of the cave. Ben and Kevin were close. I heard a scream coming from a tunnel to my left. I felt the blood drain from my face. Kevin.

l ran down the tunnel. A few minutes later I came to a huge room A small gasp escaped. Kevin was the one who had screamed. He was hanging in the air by energy cuffs attached to a rope that looked like it was made out of the same thing. I created steps and ran up to Kevin. "Kevin, are you ok?" I cried out.

Kevin's head had been down. He slowly lifted it up. "Gwen? Get these wires off of me." He said slowly.

"The wires, they shock him every five minutes." Ben said from across the room. He was cuffed to a wall, his arms too far apart to touch the Omnitrix.

I looked down and noticed the wires for the first time. I yanked the wires off of Kevin. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Are you ok?" I asked softly.

Kevin nodded slowly. "Yeah, now that your here. I'm always ok when you're around." He whispered.

I moved my thumb across Kevin's cheek. I desperately wanted to kiss him. "Kevin, I-I'm sorry." I whispered back. I now knew for sure the price to keep my powers was to high. I could not lose Kevin. I knew deep down I could live without my powers, but I didn't believe I could live without Kevin.

"Gwen, get us free before Vilgax comes back." Ben called out.

"Too late." A deep, cold voice said from behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw Vilgax. Behind him were at least a hundred of his minions.

* * *

Gwen finally came to her senses, but is it to late? 0_0 Read and review to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, let's see what happens! Disclaimer: I do not on Ben 10.

* * *

"We've been waiting for you." Vilgax said with a laugh.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To kill you and that pet you keep around." Vilgax replied.

"Who are you calling a pet you ugly mutated squid!" Kevin shot back.

"Why kill them? It's me you want." Ben snapped.

Vilgax grinned evilly, ignoring Kevin. "I want to break you Tennyson. And what better way then to kill your friends in front of you?" Vilgax turned to one of his minions. "Release the pet. I want them to try and fight."

The guy nodded and pressed a button.

Kevin's energy cuffs released him. He fell to the ground.

"Kevin! Are you ok?" I asked as I jumped down.

"I'm fine. Vilgax, that was a big mistake." Kevin replied as he absorb the ground.

"I don't make mistakes." Vilgax replied.

Kevin lunged at Vilgax. The two began to fight while Vilgax's minions surrounded me.

I blasted several of them with mana. They started shooting at me so I had to put up a shield. "Kevin, I need a little help." I called out as I shot mana from my hand.

"A little busy here Gwen." Kevin called back. Just then Vilgax punched Kevin. Kevin went flying by me.

"Kevin! Are you ok?" My shield broke, I quickly made a new one.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"But not for long." Vilgax replied as he walked up to Kevin. He grabbed his throat and picked him up. He threw Kevin.

"Leave him alone." I growled.

Vilgax laughed. "Don't worry, you'll soon be joining him."

Ben squirmed trying to get free. "Leave them alone Vilgax. It's me you want." He yelled.

"Wait your turn Tennyson." Vilgax growled.

Somebody grabbed me from behind. I struggled trying to get free.

Vilgax once again grabbed Kevin by the throat. "Any last words?"

"I said let him go." Mana began to surround me. Whoever had me let go. I was now in my Anodite form. A hand made of mana shot out and grabbed Vilgax's throat. Another hand caught Kevin when Vilgax dropped him. I pulled Vilgax to me. "If you ever touch Kevin or Ben again it will be the last thing you ever do." I yelled. And with that I threw him as hard as I could, sending him flying. After Vilgax had disappeared I turned to his minions. "Who's next?" They looked at each other then ran away.

"Gwen?" Ben asked slowly.

I turned to him. "I forgot much power I had. I'm so much stronger."

"Change back Gwen."

"Why? I have all this power, I can use it for good." I replied.

"But is it worth it?"

I turned and saw Kevin standing up. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. "Kevin..." I said softly.

"Please Gwen, come back to me. I need you."

I felt my powers leaving as I turned back to normal. I fell weakly into Kevin's arms.

Kevin held me for a moment, then he pushed me away slightly. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was a sweet, soft kiss. A kiss that I would remember forever, one I gladly returned.

Kevin pulled away and grinned. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

I slid my arm around his waist and we began to leave the room.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Ben called out.

I stopped walking.

Kevin tried to get me to keep going. "Come on, let's go."

"We need to help Ben." I replied.

Kevin sighed. "He can take care of himself."

I turned and glared at him.

Kevin removed his arm. "Fine, I'll go help him." He mumbled as he turned and crossed the room.

Once Ben was free he frowned at Kevin. "If Gwen wasn't here would you have left me?"

"Probably not. We need your car keys, and I am not reaching into your back pocket to get them." Kevin replied as he walked back to me.

I grinned. "No we don't, you can drive your car."

Kevin's eyes widened in disbelief. "You did not drive my car."

"Don't give me a key if you don't want me to drive it." I replied as I turned and left the room.

Kevin was right behind me. "You didn't mess my ride up, did you? Please tell me it's in the same shape as when I left it."

"Relax Kevin, it's fine."

"Uh, can I ask you guys a question?" Ben asked as he got next to me.

"Sure."

"Are you two back together?"

Kevin was watching me closely, like he to was waiting for the answer.

I could feel my eyes dancing. "Yes, we're back together."

Kevin smiled.

"What about that Landon guy?" Ben asked.

I glanced at him. "What about him?"

Ben stopped walking. "First she's with Kevin, then Landon, now she's back with Kevin? I'm confused." I heard him mumble.

We got to the entrance of the cave. I made a stairwell up to the entrance. "I parked your car behind the trees." I told Kevin as Ben caught up to us.

Kevin ran ahead to check on his beloved car. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked loudly.

Ben and I exchanged a look, then we ran out of the cave. There by Kevin's car stood Landon and Grandma Verdona.

* * *

Ooooh, what do they want? Will Verdona take Gwen's powers away? We shall see in the final chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Alriiiiiiiiiiight it's time for the last chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

Grandma Verdona looked at me. "Gwen, it's time to decide."

Kevin and Ben both looked at me. "Time to decide what?" Ben asked.

"I'm not doing it." I said ignoring Ben.

Grandma Verdona looked surprised. Her gaze fell on Kevin. "Don't tell me you're giving it all up for him." She said in disgust.

"What's she talking about?" Kevin asked.

I took a step towards Grandma Verdona. "No, that's not why I'm giving it up." I glanced at Kevin knowing he was part of the reason. "Grandma Verdona what you ask of me, no what you demand of me, is to much. I wouldn't be happy."

Grandma Verdona lifted her arms up. "Then you will lose your powers."

"Hold on." Kevin yelled. He got in front of me. "What's going on Gwen?"

I took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. "If I don't marry Landon I will lose my powers."

An understanding look flashed in Kevin's eyes. "That's why you broke up with me?" He asked softly.

I nodded as tears filled my eyes. "I couldn't lose my powers, I was afraid if I didn't fight with you guys something bad might happen to one of you." I said looking at Ben, then back at Kevin. "I was also afraid you wouldn't care about me anymore." I whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek.

Kevin placed his rough, calloused hand on my cheek. He rubbed his thumb against the tear. "Powers or not I would still care about you. Nothing will change that."

"Yeah, we still would care about you Gwen. You didn't have powers before and I still liked you even if you were annoying and nagged a lot." Ben jumped in.

I glared at Ben. "I never nagged."

"Yeah you did, and you still do sometimes."

"Ahem." Landon cleared his throat trying to get our attention. "You aren't really going to give up your powers, are you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm a free spirit so I should be free to decide who I want to be with. I should get to be happy."

Grandma Verdona smiled. "Yes, free spirits have that right. Come along Landon, she passed." Grandma Verdona turned.

My mouth fell open. "What do you mean I passed?"

Grandma Verdona turned back and smiled. "This was a test."

"What do you mean a test?" Kevin asked confused.

"When an Anodite reaches a certain age they get tested in some way." Grandma Verdona looked at me. "Your test was to see if you would be true to yourself. If you would choose to be a free spirit even if it meant losing your powers. You passed, so you get to keep your powers."

I blinked twice. I couldn't believe what she was saying. "So, I get to keep my powers?"

Grandma Verdona nodded.

"What if I had chosen to keep my powers?" I asked slowly.

"You mean if you chose to marry me? You would have until it was time to get married. If you didn't back out we would have stopped the wedding and taken your powers away. Only someone true to themselves deserves to be a free spirit." Landon explained.

"Now, we need to go. I will see you kids later." Grandma Verdona said warmly, and with that she and Landon disappeared.

I just stood there, shocked at what had happened. It was a test? I get to keep my powers? I couldn't believe it.

"Wait, what just happened?" Kevin asked.

"I have no clue. I'm so confused." Ben replied.

I smiled slightly. I wrapped my arm around Kevin's waist and he immediately put his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go to Mr. Smoothies and I'll explain."

"Alright, race ya there." Ben yelled as he ran to his car.

Kevin let go of me and ran to his car. "Come on Gwen." He yelled.

I grinned. Things were back to normal, just the way I liked it. I ran to Kevin's car and got in as Ben took off in his car. My eyes sparkled. "Let's go."

* * *

Eh, not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm not to great with endings. Oh well. R&R please, and be on the look out for another Ben 10 story where Kevin acts like a fool thanks to Ben. :D


End file.
